This invention relates to a medical diagnostic ultrasound system and method for power control. In particular, ultrasound methods and systems for providing power and reducing power consumption are provided.
Medical diagnostic ultrasound systems are used in a variety of locations, such as hospital emergency rooms, out-patient centers, and other medical offices. Ultrasound systems typically connect with an electrical outlet. Hand carried portable ultrasound systems or systems wheeled on carts allow movement of the system from one area to another within a medical office. For example, portable systems are hand carried from one location to another. Portable systems may be battery operated, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,960 or (Ser. No. 09/396,486, filed Sep. 14, 1999). These locations may be in well developed regions with dependable power supply infrastructures or lesser developed regions with erratic or undependable power supply infrastructures. The quality and consistency of the power depends on the location. Additionally, an ultrasound system may be needed in an area within a medical office that does not have convenient access to the power infrastructure.
The present invention is defined by the following claims, and nothing in this section should be taken as a limitation on those claims. By way of introduction, the preferred embodiment described below includes a method and system for providing consistent power to an ultrasound system and reducing the power consumption by the ultrasound system.
The ultrasound system is provided with an uninterruptable power supply. Power is provided from an outlet through the uninterruptable power supply to the ultrasound system. If the power from the outlet falls below a threshold is of an insufficient quality or is otherwise unavailable, the uninterruptable power supply provides power. For mobility, the uninterruptable power supply provides power, avoiding the need to plug the ultrasound system into an outlet.
To reduce the drain on the uninterruptable power supply or other source of power, the ultrasound system includes power reduction systems and methods. One or more electrical components, subsystems or the entire ultrasound system is operated in a reduced power state while not in use. For example, some digital electrical components draw more power in response to clock signal triggers. The clock signal provided to one or more digital electrical components is decreased in frequency or set to steady state, decreasing the amount of power used.
In a first aspect, a medical diagnostic ultrasound system for reducing power consumption is provided. An ultrasound data path comprises at least a first electrical component. An ultrasound processing control operatively connects with the ultrasound data path and comprises at least a second electrical component. A source of power operatively connects with the ultrasound data path and the ultrasound processing control. At least one of the first and second electrical components has a full power mode during use and a low power mode during at least one non-use period.
In a second aspect, a medical diagnostic ultrasound system for generating data for an ultrasound image of a region of a patient with a plurality of electrical components is provided. The plurality of electrical components comprise a transmit beamformer, a receive beamformer, at least one signal processor and a scan converter. This system has a power mode control path operatively connected with at least one of the plurality of electrical components. The electrical component is responsive to a signal from the power mode control path to change between a decreased power state and an increased power state.
In a third aspect, a medical diagnostic ultrasound method for reducing power consumption by an ultrasound system is provided. An ultrasound image is generated with the ultrasound system. At least one component of the ultrasound system is placed in a low power state.
In a fourth aspect, a medical diagnostic ultrasound system for uninterrupted power supply is provided. An ultrasound system comprising an ultrasound beamformer and an ultrasound signal processor is operatively connected with a power input. An uninterrupted power supply also operatively connects with the power input.
In a fifth aspect, a medical diagnostic ultrasound method for uninterrupted power supply to an ultrasound system is provided. An ultrasound scanner comprising an ultrasound beamformer and an ultrasound signal processor is powered. An uninterruptable power supply is powered from a power outlet. The ultrasound scanner is powered by the uninterruptable power supply.
Further aspects and advantages of the invention are discussed below in conjunction with the preferred embodiments.